


Throne | HAIKYUU Mafia au

by joyaries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Aobajousai, AtsuHina Week 2020, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Fukuroudani, Gang Violence, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Inarizaki, Italian Mafia, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Karasuno, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Multi, Nekoma, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Shiratorizawa, Top Miya Atsumu, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyaries/pseuds/joyaries
Summary: Hinata came back to Japan after his private training from overseas. However, when he arrived to his place, he lost everything. Not knowing what to do, Hinata encountered a mafia group leader, Atsumu Miya from Inarizaki. Atsumu proposed him to work under him and in return Atsumu will provide everything for Hinata to continue living. Hinata was told to crush the big 3 mafia groups in Tokyo (Nekoma, Fukurodani, Itachiyama) so he can proceed his plan on conquering The Center, however it's not only Inarizaki who have their eyes on Tokyo. And the big 3 doesn't plan to give up either, especially when it comes to Hinata.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	1. He's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata thought he can crush the big three, but he's too clueless than he thought he could be. And that's when everyone has their eyes glued on him.

"What the fuck?!!!" Hinata totally tounge-tied. Nothing. There is nothing infront of his eyes. Not even his house. 

"Hey kid, you used to live there?" A voice from an old man snaps his attention. Hinata slowly nods as he turns his head, facing the old man.

"There was a big fire and it burned down some houses in this street. The victims said it came from here, it was really big from this place. It was your house?" the old man walks closer to Hinata. Hinata nods again, hardly catching a breath.

"Where..where is my family then?" Hinata asks, he finds it hard to stand, his feet are all jiggly.

"They said those in this house died. How many was it? Three? I couldn't remember." the old man answers and take a few steps away from Hinata. Hearing those words, Hinata feels like something stab on his back. He fell and can't think straight. Three. Dad, mom, Natsu. Everyone. Everyone..... died.

All those painful feelings keep hitting on him. He can't believe it yet. He went abroad for only two years and now he lost everything? Bullshit!

He stands up, take out his phone and search for the nearest hospital. He needs to go there and confirm everything. He have to. 

-

"Is there anyone adressed under Hinata?" doesn't really care how weird his breathing sounds like, Hinata quickly approached the counter. The recipient types something on the keyboard and she shakes her head.

"No one addressed with Hinata, sir." she says, calmly looking at Hinata who looks like he just won over Usain Bolt.

"How about record? You guys keep the patients' records, right?" He doesn't want to give up, not with his situation right now.

"We can't give away patience information like records to others easily, sir. If you're related, please give me your ID card." as soon as she says that, Hinata takes out his ID card and gives it to her. The recipient takes his ID card, scan it and give it back to him. She types something again on the keyboard, and her frown doesn't lift the uneasiness that is surrounding Hinata.

" I'm sorry, Hinata-kun. Three people registered as Hinata, were all recorded as dead. It was 5 months ago. " the recipient bites her lips, feeling the guilt of having to tell that to Hinata. Hinata steps back, getting all teary again. He shakes his head, showing his disbelief. His feet becomes weak and he can't stands straight anymore. He can't feel his feet. Fortunately someone catch him before he fell again.

"Oi there, you okay?" a fine tall guy catches Hinata's small body. Hinata shakes his head, and begin to cry as hard as he can when he makes eye-contact with the guy. Panic, the guy lift the small body onto his shoulder and bring him outside from hospital. Hinata doesn't seems to realize it and keep on crying. The guy switch on the car key and gently put Hinata on the left seat.

"Hey, don't cry too much. Have this drink. You'll get sick if you don't stop crying." the guy hands Hinata a bottle of water. Hinata doesn't seem to be on his right mind, he doesn't even realize that he's in the car. The guy sighs and pull Hinata into a tight hug. He rubs his back and pat his head slowly. A few comforting words are being whispered to Hinata's ears. That successfully snaps Hinata to reality as it bring shivers down to his spine. Hinata pushes away the guy and quickly wipes his tears.

"Wh-who are you? Are you kidnapping me?!" Hinata looks around, he still at the hospital. 

" I'm Miya Atsumu, you fall on me and was crying like a baby, no, maybe worst than a baby. What happened? Do you want to talk it out? I'm all ear, " says Atsumu. He opens the cap of the bottle and hand it again to Hinata. Hinata doesn't answer right away but to take the bottle and finish the drink all at once. 

"Have you calm down now? Let's find a place to talk. Obviously my car isn't suitable for it. How about a restaurant, is that okay? You don't look like you have had anything yet." Atsumu grabs a box of tissues from behind and gives it to Hinata. Maybe because of his unstable mind, Hinata easily agree to him. Atsumu slightly smirks as he starts the car.

-

"Daichi, have you heard it yet?" Suga wipes his sweat with Daichi's towel. Daichi who is doing weight-lifting slowly put down the weight, before he takes Suga's towel and wipes his face.

"Your towel smells nice," he says. Suga chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"Because it smells like me. Anyway, I wasn't talking about that. He's back." Suga eyes grow bigger, anticipating Daichi's reaction. As he expected, Daichi is also surprised by the news.

"He?! You mean.."

"Yes, him. Shoyo is back." 

-

"Akaashi, where did Bokuto left?" Konoha sighs heavily, fed up with his leader. Akaashi smiles insincerely, also had it enough with Bokuto.

"He left to his emo place, the 3rd tower. Do you want me to call him?" asks Akaashi. His hand stops from writing and he's already about to go get Bokuto, but Konoha stops him.

"It's okay, Akaashi. What are you, his wife? He will come here soon. I want to tell him about the news, well more likely a rumor." Konoha crosses his arms. Akaashi tilts his head, wondering what could it be.

"Shoyo is back," says Konoha in a single breath. Akaashi flinches as someone slides the door too hard. It's him, the king of Fukurodani.

"HINATA IS BACK?!!" Bokuto stands there, looking as surprised as Akaashi and Konoha.


	2. Inarizaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N : thank you to those who left kudos on this story qwq i literally published this story yesterday and ugghhh *ugly crying*
> 
> ***
> 
> Hinata doesn't belong to anyone anymore, as long as he could remember. With the situation given, Atsumu doesn't want to give up Hinata to anyone. And it seems like Karasuno members are about to do something for Hinata's comeback.

"So, you don't have anywhere to return now? Do you have money?" Atsumu sips his drink, checking every part of Hinata's face. Smooth, baby skin. That's what he can tell. His mind is at peace whenever he looks at that small, cute face. Hinata looks down, slowly shakes his head.

"I do have some money, but I don't think I can pay for rent. What do I do?" Hinata takes a sip of his orange juice, relieving his dried throat. 

"Well, how about you sleep at my place tonight?" Atsumu leans back on his seat, looking straight into Hinata's eyes. The strong stare bring shivers to Hinata, he quickly cover his chest with both of his arms.

"Are you- are you gonna-"

"What? Why can't you think about the best of me? I pay for your food, I listened to you. I just want to help you. At this situation, you can still think bad of people, hm?" Atsumu raises his eyebrow, giving off his intimidating aura. Hinata bites his lower lips, doesn't want to look up. He can't win over the latter's stare.

"Thank you for helping me, really. But I'm just at lost. I can't think of anything, I don't want to think of anything. I don't know you, so I can't trust you 100% although you've helped me. I'm really sorry," His head lower down as he utters every words. Atsumu let out a heavy sigh. He arch his body forward and tap his fingers on the table to make Hinata face him.

"What if I tell you, that I know you? Oh wait, actually we've seen each other before," Atsumu smiles, assuring the latter. Hinata frowns, confused with the question. Is it even a question,tho?

"What do you mean? We know each other?" Hinata look up to the ceiling, as if trying to remember his encounter with Atsumu. The latter let out a small laugh.

"You may not remember, but I remember it very well, Shoyo-kun. Let's say, since we know each other, I want to propose you to work under me. You don't have any money and house to live on anyways." Atsumu leans backward again with his arms crossed. 

"Work? Really? What kind of work?" Hinata's eyes twinkle as he heard the word 'work'. Atsumu chuckles at the sight of Hinata, getting all excited as if his eyes aren't looking terribly swollen. 'Adorable,' he thinks.

"I heard you trained in the U.S , it was about private works, right? Like hacking, investigation and stuffs, true?" Atsumu rests his hands on the table, slowly but with gentle he grabs Hinata's petite hands.

"If you work under me, I'll pay you 30K to 50K yen a month, only if you do your work right. But if you don't want to, that's fine. I'll just choose someone from my list." he pulls his hands away and grabs his drink, playing with the little spoon as his eyes fixed on Hinata's.

Hinata doesn't respond, but his face surely gives off clues of what's he thinking. 

"But Atsumu-san, why are you helping me this much? How did you know about my training? I'm pretty sure the training information was confidential. Besides, if with my experiences, the work you offered, it must be something with bad intentions, right?" now it's Hinata who bravely stare back at Atsumu. Fishy, everything's fishy.

"Hinata, what's good will come from your experiences, if you lost everything? Do you think the certificate that you have now, can be recognized by the authority of Japan? No, they won't. I don't want to explain much, but take a minute and imagine what'll you do after you refuse my offer, and we'll never see again after that. I'll wait," the latter doesn't give up easily. His eyes become smaller, only focusing on his 'prey'.

/flashback/

4 years ago ...

"Oi Tobio-kun, where's Shoyo?" Atsumu walked passed by other Karasuno's members. Kageyama wiped off his sweat and look around.

"I don't know, I think he went to the toilet. Why are you searching for him, Atsumu-san?" The younger opened the bottle cap and drink it. Exhausted.

"Hmm, it's nothing. By the way, Tobio-kun, be honest to me, do you like Shoyo?" Atsumu slowed down the volume of his voice , enough for Kageyama to hear it. Kageyama's face flushed a little, but he acted as if there was sweat and wiped it with his towel.

"What are you talking about? I like his 'never give up' energy, and that's what is left to it. Nothing more. Anyway, if you can excuse me. Daichi-san is calling," with that, Kageyama left Atsumu without the latter could ever reply back. Atsumu glanced to his back, eyeing the black-haired boy before he left to the toilet.

As he walked closer to the toilet, weird noises disturbed his eardrums. His pace became faster and he stopped right infront of the toilet. He slowly pushed the door and peeked in what's inside. His eyes quickly grew bigger as response to what captured his sight.

Kenma was pinning Hinata on the wall, as he nibbles the orange-haired ear.

"Shoyo-kun, my team lose. " The cat-eyes setter uttered the word slowly, but enough for Atsumu to hear those. Hinata didn't seem to know how to response, he just keep on asking the consequences if people come into the toilet and witness them.

"I lose, but why does it felt so great?" Kenma continued, didn't give any fuck with the terrified look on Hinata's face.

"Ofcourse it feels great, I lose to you. It was fun, Shoyo-kun. I wonder if you can offer me things that are better than this, I'm willingly anticipate everything from you." Kenma caressed Hinata's face. Atsumu watched it, carefully holding back his steps. As much as he wanted to break in and take Hinata away from Kenma, he knows that he will look so dumb if he's just misunderstanding the situation right now.

"Tsumu, what are you doing here? The bus is ready. Come, they're all waiting for you. Better quick before Kita-san give us extra practices." Osamu, the twin pulled his brother's arms, stepping away from the toilet room. 

"No Samu, wait! Wait, stop!" Atsumu couldn't even walk straight when Osamu pulled him too strong, he even walk too fast, Atsumu felt like he will sprain his ankles anytime soon. His eyes were still fixed at the toilet room where he stood like a fool, until the sight of it disappeared, Hinata and Kenma still haven't come out from it.

-

2 years ago..

"Nishinoya-kun, do you know where is Shoyo and what's he doing now?" asks Atsumu, handing the latter an ice cream.

"Shoyo? He left to U.S. He said he'll train there, doesn't really know what kind of training. But if you want to pay a visit, his family lives near the mountain. Everyone knows Hinata family there, you can just ask anyone if you encounter with one of the residents. Oh and thanks for the ice cream. Why did you came here all the way to Miyagi?" Nishinoya leans on the poll next to them. It was a surprise to meet one of the Miya twins here in Miyagi, especially at the park where he usually jog almost everyday.

"I missed him," the taller one said. Almost choke on his ice cream, Nishinoya lifted his head.

"You what-"

"I will take my leave now, thanks Nishinoya-kun." with that, Atsumu left Nishinoya in confusion.

"Wait why did I eat ice cream when I'm going out for a jog?!" Nishinoya looked at his ice cream in disbelief. 

-

/present time/

"So, what do you say?" Atsumu asks the latter again. Hinata is still closing his eyes, thinking hard about his decision. As much as his heart refuses, his mind couldn't stop backing up Atsumu. He's right. Atsumu is right. He has no where to go. Call his friends? He can't, he is being forbid to do that. He's still has an active contract with the training organization that he went to. If he get help from his friends, they'll probably want to dig up on what's happening with him in the span of two years he left Japan. He makes a contact with Atsumu's eyes. Now that he looks at it, Atsumu's pair of eyes are really captivating. It's like it demands everyone that makes contact with it to not turn down the owner's request. Powerful gaze, he might say.

"Sure, I accept your proposal. I will work under you. But you need to give me every details of my works." Hinata takes another sips of his drink. Thinking made him easily exhausted.

"That's my Shoyo. Finish up your drink then let's go home." Atsumu smiles brightly, too happy that it concerns Hinata. After paying for their meals, they left the restaurant together.

-

"Hey Kageyama, that looks like your old friend. Who was it?" Ichihara points his finger towards the two guys coming out from the restaurant. Kageyama turns his head, but he couldn't see who's who. Some people block his view.

"Where? Who?" he leans his body back and forward, trying to get a glimpse. However, since there is a sidewalk at the outside of the cafe he's in where people often use, he couldn't get to see who was Ichihara referred to.

"I don't remember his name, but you told me he was very annoying." Ichihara takes a bite of his cheesecake. Kageyama gives up on looking.

"If it's the annoying one, probably Tsukishima. I don't want to see him right now. He's probably gonna piss me off, especially when we haven't seen each other for two years." Kageyama sips his chocolate frappucino and have some of Ichihara's cheesecake.

"I told you, go get your own cake! You know this is my favourite cake, I don't like to share it with anyone if it comes to cheesecake." Ichihara slightly pouts and frowns. Kageyama chuckles and stands up from his seat.

"Okay I'll get myself a cake. You want anything?" he takes out his wallet. Ichihara's pouts quickly turns into a grin.

"Cheesecake, get it." Kageyama let out a short laugh before he approach the counter.

"A red velvet and a cheesecake, please." says Kageyama to the worker. As he waits, he receives a call from Tanaka. He answers up the call.

Kageyama : Hello Tana--

Tanaka : KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAA

Tanaka : Oops sorry Kiyoko honey, was it too loud? Anyways Kageyama, have you heard it from Suga-san?!

Kageyama : Huh? What's up?

Tanaka : HINATA IS BACK!!!

Kageyama : Really? When? Did you guys meet him?

Tanaka : Not yet, it's just that someone saw him at the airport. The guys haven't seen and get in contact with him yet. Maybe he has changed his phone number. We want to surprise him at his house this Saturday, wanna join? 

Kageyama : Yes, I will be there.

Tanaka : Alright, see you infront of the highschool. We'll gather there first.

Kageyama : Okay, thanks Tanaka-san 

Tanaka : No problem, dude. We all know you miss him the most, don't you?~

Kageyama : I don't know what are you talking about.

Tanaka : Okay okay whatever. I'll hang up now, see you soon.

Kageyama : See you soon, send my regards to Kiyoko-san.

Tanaka : Will do.

Tanaka ends the call. Kageyama pays for the cakes and brings it to the table. He doesn't know what changes in his mood that Ichihara keep on asking him about what happened with the call. He just knew, that he have butterflies in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i think this is longer than before? anyways, thanks again to those who read this qwq I still can't believe it.. I got kudos for my first chapter that was published yesterday? what a lovely day <3 anyway stan haikyuu, stay healthy!


	3. Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu brings back Hinata to his place, but his group members don't look like they agree with his decision. Meanwhile, Karasuno encounter Aoba Johsai members at their little reunion.

"Tsumu? He, isn't he-" Osamu is looking surprised to see the tangerine head boy in their meeting room. Suna who just entered the room, almost spill his tea because of the odd presence.

"Yes, Samu. Shoyo-kun, this is my twin brother, Miya Osamu. This is my secretary, Rintaro Suna. He'll join us today," Atsumu introduces Hinata to his gang members.

"*Atsumu-sama, why do you bring him here? He's an outsider." Suna looks down on Hinata, who's totally trembling. Well, he can't help himself with that when he's surrounded by tall people around him, much more at a stranger's place.

[[ * ~sama (〜様)

A term of extreme respect. In anime it often shows that the character is highly respected or in a position of power. It is sometimes used sarcastically too! In this case, Atsumu is the gang leader, so that's why Suna called him Atsumu-sama (but most of the time, especially off-duty hours, he casually call him Atsumu-san ]]

"Suna-san, he can help us to dominate The Center. We have deals between each other, sort of like some secrets that couple shared together, don't you think so, Samu?" Atsumu grabs Hinata by his waist, bringing the petite boy closer to him. His hands gently ruffles Hinata's soft hair to comfort him.

"Tsumu, I can't believe you took the decision by yourself. This is not your business ONLY. Don't simply bring oustider to our place. This is the base, the BASE, Tsumu!" Osamu slams the table. Hinata flinches, surprised by the outcome sound. Atsumu sighs heavily.

"I want to gather everyone for the meeting anyway. We will talk later about this. Besides, I will explain to Hinata everything, he's the gem. Suna, change him into our uniform." Atsumu commands Suna. Suna gestures his hands to excuse himself and Hinata from the scene. After the door is shut, Osamu pulls the chair and sits aggresively, showing off his frustration.

"Tsumu, really? Did you kidnap him or something? How did he agreed? Why is here?" Osamu turns the seat to face Atsumu.

"He's in a situation that he can't refuse my offer, why not? Besides, we've been monitoring him for years-"

"Correction, not we, but YOU. I don't exactly get it, why do you like him so much? What did he ever do to you?" Osamu raises his voice. Frustrated enough with his twin brother's romance bullshit.

"It's love at the first sight, Samu. I can't resist him. Let's keep him. You know what he's capable of. We can use that, at the same time I will wrap him around my fingers. Killing birds with one stone, don't you think that's great?" Atsumu grins, looking at his brother who looks he is about to disown the person standing infront of him.

"Zero moment but you're crazy in love with him for years?! I-.. Nevermind. I don't want to be involved with your decision again. If things don't work out our way, you'll be responsible for it. I won't mind to kick you out from Inarizaki, Atsumu." Osamu stands up and leave the room. He needs fresh air. He can't tolerate with his brother's crazy ideas anymore. Sometimes he question why does he has to have the same face and body features as him.

"Atsumu-san, I'm done." Hinata peeks his head inside the room, calling the latter's attention.

"Why are you showing your head? Come inside." Atsumu lands his arse on the table to get a better look on Hinata. Hinata steps inside and shows himself in Inarizaki's uniform. It's a red and black Yukata, with spider lilies design on it. At the back of the yukata, there is design that resembles 9 fox tails. Each tails represent the pillar of Inarizaki members.

The yukata is too big for Hinata's small body, which makes him looks too cute. Hinata struggles to walk because the clothes is too long. Atsumu giggles, enjoying to see Hinata struggles with his yukata.

"Atsumu-san, stop laughing." Hinata rushes to Atsumu, but he accidentally step on his yukata and fell forward, but Atsumu manages to catch him and lift the small body to sit on the table. Hinata's face flushes in crimson red, embarrassed by the fact that he's falling on Atsumu for the second time today.

"Arerere~ What do we do with your clumsiness, Shou-chan? Do I have to always be there to catch you? Or do you enjoy falling on me, hmm? I'll accept the last answer. I enjoy you fall for me too," Atsumu winks, teasing the latter. Hinata hit him, but Atsumu catches his hand before it lands on his shoulder.

"Oya?~ You want to 'hit' on me? Not here, Shou-chan." Atsumu really enjoy teasing Hinata.

"Stop it, Chumu-chan!" Hinata raises his voice with frown and pouty mouth, really had it enough with the tease. Atsumu suddenly gets closer to Hinata, decreasing the space between their face.

"What did you call me just now?" he asks.

"Ch- Chumu-chan. Suna-kun told me to call you that if you're being too much. Was it a mistake? I'm sorry, Chu- i mean Atsumu-san." Hinata doesn't dare to look up and meet Atsumu's eyes. The space between them is narrowed, Hinata can hear the latter's heavy breath. The knock on the door stops the tension between them. Atsumu turns his head, to see Aran standing there with poker face.

"Did I interrupt you guys? Seems like I did. Anyways Atsumu-sama, the meeting will take a place here in a few minutes." Aran doesn't look surprised with Hinata's presence, because he met Osamu on his way to this room and he knew it from him.

"I know, Aran-kun. Hinata, Aran, take a seat. I'll come back later before the meeting start. Shou-chan, stay with Aran-kun, okay? Don't worry, he's the nicest guy here. Ofcourse, he's second after me." Atsumu pats Hinata's head and leave the room. He walks to the room where Suna supposedly be.

"Suna! What the hell did you told him?" Atsumu grabs Suna by his collar.

"I told him to call you Chumu-chan if you're being a dickhead, Atsumu-sama," Suna chuckles. Atsumu facepalms, doesn't believe he almost do something bad after Hinata call him with that 'nickname'.

"You- you know that's not the case for that nickname, right? I almost lost my mind just now because he called me that. " Atsumu wanders inside the room, trying to calm himself.

"It's not my fault that you have your own 'turn-on' nickname, Atsumu-sama. If you don't imagine fantasy shit, you probably won't have to control yourself like this whenever you hear people call that nickname." Suna folds the yukata on the floor.

"Nope, not people. That nickname is only for him to call me. Only Shou-chan can call me that. Although, I didn't expect him to call me that sooner. Arghh this is all your fault Suna!" Atsumu stomps his feet and leave the room. Suna shakes his head, sighing.

-

"I will now start our meeting for today. Please pay attention to everything that I'm about to present." Michinari taps on the keyboard to display his slides on the projector.

"Alright, as everyone know, our former respective members of Inarizaki have been planning on dominating Tokyo but each generation failed. So we will continue their plan and make a name for our own generation. Tokyo, as everyone know, is the place where The Center lives and being active. The Center consists of Itachiyama, Fukurodani and Nekoma. As for now Itachiyama control the largest area under them, Fukurodani in the second place and then there is Nekoma. From our latest intel, Nekoma seems to be planning to destroy and steal one of Fukurodani's asset, in which we assume they'll go for something bigger after that. So in my opinion, it's best for us to get details about Nekoma's plans. It might give us more advantages." Michinari pauses and let everyone in the meeting room to have their time to think.

"Nekoma is known for their 'eyes', won't that make it harder for us to get information about them? If we do one little mistake, they might take over our confidential data." Osumu break the silence and voice out his concerns. Other members in the room also agree with him. Nekoma is known for their sly tricks and their coding experts. Those who tried to hack into their systems, will get hacked back by Nekoma and much worse, no one has ever get to save their devices and datas after Nekoma hacked into it.

"Samu, that's why we have Hinata here." Atsumu speaks, after he keep his mouth shut since the beginning of the meeting.

"Hinata has been trained by WHQ Institute and his rank is 5 Crowns. He'll be the first one to put those cat eyes down." Atsumu proudly brags about Hinata. Hinata raises both of his hands as he shakes his head, doesn't like the attention that he gets from everyone.

"Is that true, Hinata-kun? 5 Crowns? That's like God-tier graduates." Hitoshi praises Hinata as he explain to people next to him about the ranking in WHQ Institute.

"Is he really that great tho? Make him hack into Seijoh's Iwaizumi-kun bank account. If he can do that, we will officially let him join us." Osamu doesn't like the sight of Hinata being unconfident. He can't help but to questions the guy's capabilities.

"Yeah, can you do it Hinata-kun? You may use my laptop." Suna brings his laptop to Hinata. Gently, he places his laptop infront of the tangerine-head guy.

"Are you sure I can do this?" Hinata eyes everyone. The members in the meeting room nod. Some of them even got up from their seats and stands behind him to witness his work.

Somehow, the surrounding getting dim, and everyone's focus only fixed at the laptop's screen. Michinari helps Hinata with connecting the laptop with projector so everyone can see it.

"What are you waiting for, Shou-chan? Show us your magic tricks," Atsumu whispers to Hinata's ears. Hinata eyes couldn't show more excitement than he is now. The scary looking eyes, as if he's the serial killer getting all excited to meet his next victim.

Hinata begin to use his 'magic' on the keyboards. His fingers type too fast, making random rhythm in the room. Many channel tabs appear on the screen, with unstoppable codes appearing and downloading data.

"Seijoh, you mean Aiba Johsai, right?" Hinata pauses his fingers and asks Atsumu, who's sitting closely next to him. The latter nods. Hinata continue on typing the codes. After a minute, Hinata closes some tabs and leave 4 tabs open for everyone to see.

"These are the bank accounts of Iwaizumi-kun. Let's play a little trick," says Hinata. He then begin to type again. In just a few seconds, three bank accounts balances changed to 0, meanwhile another one balanve increased. Suna and Michinari clap their hands, while the others are left speechless.

"That's what you'll have to learn for level 4 Gold. It's nothing, really." adds Hinata. He then quickly return the old amount to each bank acocunts.

"You're so talented, Shou-chan. I know recruiting you wasn't a mistake! What do you say, everyone? Samu?" Atsumu glares to Osamu, who seems to denying Hinata's talent. No, more like he's still disagree having Hinata join their group. Atsumu smirks, feels like he won over his brother.

"Can we proceed with the plan, Atsumu-sama?" Michinari interrupts their little chit-chat and in few seconds they're back with being serious, discussing the plan to dominate Tokyo.

-

"What? Zero? What do you mean? I swear I just use it yesterday!" Iwaizumi takes his bank card, and switch it with the other card. The cashier swipe it and the computer reject his card again.

"What happened, Iwa-chan? Your balance is zero? Here I thought you're my sugar daddy," Oikawa leans on Iwaizumi's back, looking at the screen.

"Shut up Shittykawa! Where did all my money go? Uh can you swipe it again, please. I can't believe this," Iwaizumi gives the cashier two of his bank cards. Sweats began to appear on his forhead. He has image to keep. In his mind, he can only pray for God to give him mercy.

"Oh, there you go." The cashier gives back the card. Iwaizumi and Oikawa lean closer to the screen to see what's up.

"Heh? Just now your card gets rejected, now it has money again? Iwa-chan, I don't know you learn magic tricks. If I know it sooner, I'll just give you all my bank accounts for you to fill it up." Oikawa grins, looking at Iwaizumi who sighs in relief.

"Thanks for buying, please come again." The cashier hands plastic bags with stuffs that Iwaizumi paid for. Both of them walk out from the store, one is still confused with what happened while the other one happily rip the ice cream wrap.

"Iwa-chan, you bought it already. Why are you still worried? Maybe the swipe machine had error. Don't worry too much, ayee?" Oikawa pats the latter shoulder, making him flinches.

"I don't know, I just have some bad feelings about it. Anyway, why the hell did you eat MY ice cream?!" Iwaizumi scold Oikawa who seems doesn't show any guilty. He finishes the ice cream in seconds before Iwaizumi gets to snatch it from him. Iwaizumi looks like he about to land a Detroid Smash punch on Oikawa's face. The latter sprint as fast as he can to get away from Iwaizumi.

"TRASHYKAWA!!" not giving the latter a break, Iwaizumi runs and chase Oikawa, not minding people who are looking at them.

After a few minutes, Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa has given up when he sees the latter stand still infront of a school gate. Iwaizumi glances to the school.

"Karasuno Highschool?" Iwaizumi walks closer to Oikawa. He then realizes Oikawa is actually looking at a specific direction. He turns his gaze and surprised to see familiar faces.

"Oikawa-san..and Iwaizumi-san..?" Kageyama who's at the opposite road is also surprised to see both members of Seijoh.

"Heeeeeehhhhh?? Did I get into your little reunion?" Oikawa narrowing his sight, even after years he still doesn't like Kageyama, as if it's one of his pet peeves.

"Why are YOU infront of our school,huh?" Tanaka gives off his 'initimidating' look to Oikawa. Oikawa let out a sigh.

"Still hasn't move on from your highschool year? Or you haven't graduate yet? Pfft-- Auch!! Iwa-chan! That's hurt," Oikawa's attempt to make them feel annoyed failed after Iwaizumu hit his head. Tanaka laughs evilly to annoy Oikawa.

"Cut it off, dumbass." Iwaizumi bows to apologize to the two of them.

"Kageyama! Tanaka! Are you picking fight again?! What are you? Children?" Daichi scolds from afar. Next to him are Suga and Asahi.

"Karasuno's Captain, ya-hoo! Long time no see~" Oikawa waves his hands to the three of them.

"Oh, Oikawa-kun? Iwaizumi-kun? What are you doing here?" Suga puts down the box he was carrying. Three of them bow to the Seijoh's members as greeting.

"I was chasing this bastard that ate my ice cream and we didn't realize that we ran until here. How about you guys?" says Iwaizumi. His eyes turns to see some small boxes and presents.

"Ahh.. we are planning to do surprise for Hinata. We are going to meet him at his house after this." Nishinoya appears out of nowhere behind Asahi. Oikawa and Iwaizumi look at each other.

"Don't you guys know about his house? It burnt down a few months ago. Some people said no one survived from the fire." Oikawa scratches his head, a bit confused that Hinata's friends don't know about this.

"Wh-what?! What do you mean?! Daichi-san, you don't know about this too?" Kageyama faces all his friends. They all look so surprised too. Slowly some of them shake their head.

"How did you know Oikawa-san?" Tanaka asks. He's clenching his fists, too shock with the news.

"Kindaichi told us. He happened to be around there when he was visiting his friend's house. He said when he was on the way to go home, there was a big fire. That was when he confirmed to know it was Hinata's house." Oikawa adds. Iwaizumi nods, convincing the others that Oikawa tells the truth.

"No way, did Hinata know about this?" Nishinoya mumbles, loud enough for others to hear him. Kageyama walks to his motorbike.

"Where are you going, Kageyama?!"

"Hinata doesn't have anywhere to live, that boke might still be there." as he says that, Kageyama quickly riding his motorbike towards the road to the mountain where Hinata's residential are located at.

"Hey are we gonna leave him alone?! Lets go!" Tanaka brings the boxes with him to his car. Other Karasuno members also run to their vehicles and head to Hinata's house.

"Hinata's back, huh? You know what that means, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa turns his head to face Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi leave Oikawa's question with a hum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have some time to spare, olease share this story to other Haikyuu fans, thank you! <3


	4. Explanation #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanations about WHQ Institute.

WHQ Institute is a private institution that teaches various ways of getting datas, including coding, hacking, investigating, breaking in and more . WHQ stands for World High Quests, which works on various fields to complete any high-level quests. Trainees are selected by WHQ itself. They can graduate after minimums of two years of training. 

Below are the ranks (from low to highest) in WHQ Institute ;

[ Beginner ranks : Bronze, Silver ]  
1 Bronze  
2 Bronze  
3 Bronze

1 Silver  
2 Silver  
3 Silver

[ Intermediate ranks : Gold, Platinum ]  
1 Gold  
2 Gold  
3 Gold

1 Platinum  
2 Platinum  
3 Platinum  
4 Platinum  
5 Platinum

[ *Certified rank : Diamond ]  
1 Diamond  
2 Diamond  
3 Diamond  
4 Diamond  
5 Diamond

[ *Authorized ranks : Crown, Master ]  
1 Crown  
2 Crown  
3 Crown  
4 Crown  
5 Crown - Hinata's rank

1 Master  
2 Master  
3 Master  
4 Master  
5 Master

[ *Treasure rank : Grandmaster ]   
2 Grandmaster  
1 Grandmaster

*Certified rank : Members of this rank are allowed to do works in the same field for BIG agencies, however they're tied by the law which is they're forbid from doing private works without WHQ's permission (example : personal/private investigation etc ). Every actions taken by them will be their responsibility. 

* Authorized rank : Members of these ranks are allowed to do the works whether they're under agencies or for themselves. Every actions taken by them will be their responsibility.

* Treasure rank : Members of this rank has the biggest privilege. They're automatically parts of WHQ's members, in which they get to access everything that's reachable (WHQ privilege). They are in control to put the price of their services and everyone who request them needs to follow their terms and conditions. Every actions taken by them will be WHQ's responsibility.


	5. Explanation #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of Inarizaki and The Center

INARIZAKI - was created 41 years ago before Miya's generation (they're 42nd generation). They're located in Hyogo and is dominating approximately ¾ of Hyogo prefecture. They are running food businesses, mainly Onigiri with over 17 franchises all over Japan. Asides from legal business, Inarizaki has been trying to take over Hyogo and suburbs from other prefectures by threatening shops and stores in specific areas to give them money as 'protection' from getting sabotaged, or for some cases they force them to shut down their business and give the areas to them.

As mentioned in Chapter 3, on Inarizaki's uniform (yukata), black and red are their official colors. The spider lily design means "flower of death" or "hell flower", which suits Inarizaki's quote - "Whomever against the fox shall taste the rage of hell".

Meanwhile the 9 fox tails design at the back of yukata is related to the legendary mythical fox creature called Kitsune ( nine-tailed fox - Gumiho in Korean), which in some folklores it gave bad meanings, in which Kitsune is very intelligent and cunning , with the ability of shapeshifting to trick and get benefits from others. The nine tails also symbolize the pillars of Inarizaki ; where Inarizaki was made up by 9 members before it started to grow more members. They 9 pillars are those with high positions. For the current generation, below are the 9 pillars positions ;

positions reference : (legal business | mafia )

Atsumu Miya (president | boss)  
Osamu Miya (vice president | *underboss )  
Aran Ojiro ( administrative officer | *consigliere )  
Suna Rintaro ( strategy officer | secretary )  
Michinari Akagi ( technology & communication officer | *trespasser )  
Hitoshi Ginjima ( financial & marketing officer | treasurer )  
Ren Omimi ( human resources officer | *caporegime #1 )  
Yuto Kosaku ( information officer | caporegime #2 )  
Heisuke Riseki ( executives manager officer | caporegime #3 )

*underboss : the underboss is second in command to the boss. On the other hand, if a boss is incarcerated, the underboss may become acting boss.

*consigliere : advisor or counselor to the boss, with the additional responsibility of representing the boss in important meetings both within the boss's crime family and with other crime families

*trespasser : those who work in trespassing others' property/area to get what they want/asked to

*caporegime : can be shortened to capo or just called them as captain - acts as a buffer between the soldiers and the boss. each capo is in charge of a mini-gang or a crew of soldiers and associates that can range greatly in size. basically they organize low-ranks mafia members.

[ you may realized by now there's no Kita in here ; he isn't a part of Inarizaki now, because of something happened between the members - oops can't tell you the spoilers ;) ]

THE CENTER - is consists of big three mafia gangs in Tokyo ; Itachiyama, Fukurodani and Nekoma. Below are short details about them :

Itachiyama : running sportswear stores (legal business) and prostitution clubs (illegal business). because of their prostitution clubs, they are favored more by the underworld. Basically, they're big in mafia world business.

Fukurodani : running F&D ; a multinational groceries and general merchandise retailer (legal business) and manages smugglers/immigrants to get inside Japan (illegal business). They're big in legal business world.

Nekoma : running hardware franchises (legal business) and software services for illegal actions/dark markets (illegal business). They're not big to compare with Itachiyama and Fukurodani, but they're high in demand.

{ They're called as The Center for being the center of attraction in the underworld for the longest time }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the next chapter :
> 
> 1\. Karasuno's reunion has a turnaround
> 
> 2\. Tendou's jealousy and clueless Ushijima
> 
> 3\. Kenma encounter his great rival


	6. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno regroup as a team to find Hinata. Meanwhile in Shiratorizawa, Ushijima decided to visit Aoba Johsai to insist Oikawa on joining them, which makes Tendou getting jealous. In the other side, Kenma is playing his game, but somehow he finds an interesting enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, please share it to other Haikyuu fans, your efforts are much appreciated <3
> 
> btw if you have twitter follow me @joyaries_ , i will follow you back!

Karasuno members arrive in front of Hinata's house, after asking some residents nearby. It was true, just like what Oikawa said. There's nothing left except an empty land.

"I can't believe this, how none of us know about this?" Kageyama throws his questions to the other members. They're all looks dumbfounded, speechless at the scene.

"I have never get in touch with Hinata after he left. Kiyoko and I moved to Iwate. I think we all moved to other cities, except you Kageyama." Tanaka taps Kageyama's shoulder. 

"If Hinata's really back, do you think he knew about this? Don't you think he'll contact us first to meet? He's not someone who avoid meeting his friends if he has the chance, right?" Sugawara is trying to comfort them, and it somehow turns out well for some people.

"You're right. We knew he changed his numbers, maybe he's staying in a hotel or renting a house. We just need to find him." Daichi suggests an idea, which is not that bad. It's just that how are they supposed to find Hinata?

"Tsukishima! Yamaguchi!" Nishinoya calls for the other two who just arrive a bit late.

"We heard it from Seijoh. Wow his house really disappeared." says Tsukishima in his monotonous voice, not sure if he's really surprised or not. Yamaguchi walks to Kageyama and rubs his back, noticed that the latter looks super gloomy.

"Did you guys took the train? I told you I can drive you guys here," Suga looks at both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

"It's okay, we thought we wanted to drop by some shops to buy Hinata's presents. Anyways, it will be a burden for you to drive from Fukushima to Nigata, then to Fukushima to Miyagi." explains Yamaguchi.

"Wait, Tsukishima from Fukushima?" Kageyama frowns, remembering something from the past few days.

"Ahahahah Tsukishima Fukushima. Kageyama, when did you learn humor?" Nishinoya pats Kageyama's back, but the latter doesn't feel bothered by it. His eyes are closed, trying to remember something. Few seconds later, he gasps.

"Does that mean, few days ago you weren't in Miyagi?" asks Kageyama. He remembers that Ichihara did mentioned about 'an annoying friend' of his.

"Huh? No? I don't have any business in here anymore. The last time I came here was back in October last year for a visit." Tsukishima replies, curious on what's the reason Kageyama suddenly give him that question.

"Uh, is there anything wrong Kageyama?" Asahi, who has been silence voices his curiosity. It's not just him but the others too.

"A few days ago, I was at a cafe hanging out with a friend. That friend of mind said he saw an annoying friend of mine, so I thought it was Tsukishima. But Tsukishima said just now it wasn't him, that means--"

"THAT WAS HINATA?!" everyone happens to reply in unison except Tsukishima.

"Thanks for remembering me as an annoying friend,"

"Oh cut it out Tsukishima, you never change, don't you? But wait, if that person whom your friend saw is Hinata, then Hinata must be around that area!" Daichi smiles, assuring everyone that there is chance.

"But! But, he also said that Hinata was with another guy, coming out from a restaurant. At that time I thought it was Tsukishima and Yamaguchi." Kageyama adds, making the others to rethink.

"Another guy? Who could it be? Could it be from another school or his old middle school friend? Hinata was seeing someone else before us, wow I'm getting jealous. Hahahahaha," Tanaka laughs, but he stop immediately when Kiyoko glares him. His friends don't seem to take that as a joke, but a concern.

"Hey, you guys aren't thinking that he is--" Nishinoya get cuts off by Yachi, who've been mumbling to herself.

"Kidnap? Is he he getting kidnap? He's alone, is freezing, hungry and, and what if they threaten to sell his organ. Aackk!!" doesn't realize her mumblings getting louder, Kiyoko pinches Yachi's ears to bring her back into reality.

"Oops, did I-" Yachi covers her mouth. Yamaguchi try to calm her down, meanwhile Nishinoya is patting Asahi's back a bit too hard, because it seems like Asahi is affected by Yachi's words.

"Don't be panic, everyone. Calm down. Kageyama, can we meet your friend? They might remember the look of that guy with Hinata. Then, we can assume who was it. " Kiyoko suggests an idea, which immediately became their instant solution to find Hinata.

-

"Ushijima-kun, are you serious? At this time, you really think that's the best decision?" dissapointment crept onto his face. Shirabu glances at the other members, asking for help. Shiratorizawa is not in good condition, proposing Oikawa isn't a good idea, that's what he thinks. But that doesn't seems to be Ushijima's problem.

"Oikawa has lots of experience related to our problem now. I believe he can help us," Ushijima turns around to face all the respected members of Shiratorizawa .

"But will he tho?" Tendou crosses his arms. Ushijima doesn't react to the question. He doesn't even look like he has other plan in mind.

"Asking other group to help our problem? Wakatoshi-kun, we're not a group of highschoolers anymore, the Shiratorizawa name we are carrying now is a yakuza. Seijoh is also a mafia gang Yakuza getting help from mafia? I'd rather leave Shiratorizawa." Tendou walks away, leaving all the members who are still there, staying still, not knowing what to do. 

"Wrath doesn't fix anything. If any of you have a better plan than mine, spill it now." Ushijima stares blankly to his members. Goshiki lifts his face to say something but quickly look down and shakes his head.

"Well then, I'm going now. Take care of our people. Shirabu will be in charge." and Ushijima leave them with his face lowkey beaming with pleasurable anticipation. Honestly, it's not only about Shiratorizawa that he wanted to meet Oikawa. 

He missed him.

..and Tendou knew that.

Tendou knew Ushijima always look up for Oikawa. Even with his monotonous tone, Tendou knew Ushijima's praises for Oikawa were all sincere. Although he never get to confirm Ushijima's true feelings for Oikawa, Tendou tends to get jealous everytime Ushijima mention the latter. Oikawa this, Oikawa that. 

Shiratorizawa was fine, even without Oikawa. It happened that there were betrayers among the low-tier members that caused Shiratorizawa to cut ties with other businesses and having financial problems. Tendou has a crazy solution, but he isn't prepared to tell Ushijima. But even if he does it, will Ushijima react just like what he expected?

Tendou sighs heavily, looking at the blazing blue sky pouring down torrents of light. Lost in his own thoughts, he doesn't realize Semi has entered into the room. 

"Are you still considering that crazy idea of yours? You know, I really won't mind if you want to do it. Gay porn is getting popular these days." Semi sits next to Tendou, who's already changing his position to rest his chin on the knees.

"I know, but you know him. I don't know the limit of his innocence and I won't dare to ruin it for him," Tendou sighs again. Semi laughs hysterically.

"Are you serious?! Tendou! Ushijima is literally our gang leader for fuck sake! What do you mean by innocence? It's not like you two have never kissed before, right?" Semi wipes the tear from the corner of his eyes. Tendou frowns.

"We did! But we never use tounge, unlike you, tounge-eater." Tendou tilts his head to face the other side where Semi can't see him blushing. Semi smirks and chuckles.

"You said kissing Ushi wasn't satisfying because he didn't know what to do, right? I was just helping you, didn't know you would turned on so much after we kiㅡ" Semi can't finish his words when Tendou quickly cups his mouth. Behind those silky hands of Tendou, Semi gives a soft smooch. As he expected, Tendou's blushing too much. It excites him whenever he sees that face. 

Slowly, but gently Semi grabs Tendou's hand and put it on his hard chess.

"Wanna do it? Consider it as something you'll experience after Ushijima listen and agree to your idea." with that being said, not even waiting for Tendou's answer, Semi pulls Tendou into a deep, passionate kiss. Passionate - only for seconds tho. Tendou deeply regret to be alone just now. He knew he will never win over Semi's skills. He shouldn't let him know about his idea if he knew earlier that this will happen.

-

"Kenma, Lev and I will go out to get some snacks, anything you want us to buy?" Yaku wears his jacket, well not really his but Lev's. Lev enters the room, leaning on the wall, arm crossing, waiting for his little 'senpai'.

"No I don't need anything, besides it doesn't seems like you'll be back sooner. " says Kenma, knowing that the two will take more time than his patience can handle. When did they start going out? He doesn't want to know. Cringe, that's what he thinks. Lev grabs Yaku's waist as he waves a goodbye to Kenma.

Kenma shuts the door and lock it, already used to Lev who never bothered to close the door. He then walk to his comfort zone, which is his little studio where he do his work. Tresspasser - that's his position. Kenma pick one of the game that he created, called High Q, which is one of the trending game nowadays. He received many complaints about hackers so he planned to check it out now. He enters the game as a player. Tabs for coding are ready. As he tap start, his eyes glisten. 

"Time to kill,"

With his fingers having war on the keyboard, typing codes on the other tabs, another tabs opened at the background. They are informations of the hackers that he found. Kenma checks the details of the hackers, none caught his attention, so he doesn't feel like hacking them back like what he's known for. Instead, he sends every hackers a virus that he created himself. After doing his job, Kenma stretches his body, already feeling sore when it's not 10 minutes yet after he joined the game. 

He stares at his PC, almost doze off until suddenly he gets a notification from the system that his PC is being intruded. He quickly bends his body closer to the desk and try to get details of the intruder. Usually he will just hack the intruder, but this time this intruder is none like the others. Nothing, not even a tiny information of what device that the intruder use or their location. Kenma can't find anything. Suddenly his PC goes blank and rain of laughing emojis appear on the screen, as if they're laughing at him.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Kenma eyes his webcam, fortunately he had covered it with a webcam cover. But he still can see the light that is signaling the camera is on. The unstoppable laughing emojis rain are really annoying the hell out of him. A text appear on the screen after a few seconds of silence.

"I just want to play with you." Kenma reads it, slowly arch his body backward to distance himself with the PC.

"I will always observe you. Have a nice day." The text changes and stays for a few seconds before the PC shut down by itself. Kenma just realized his heartbeat was racing and he's sweating. He never encounter someone like that before. He bites his fingers, thinking if he shall turn on the PC again or let the other members know first.

"Kuroo, I need to tell Kuroo." with speed, he leave his studio in search of Kuroo. He doesn't feel right with whatever that happened just now. If he wasn't able to do anything with that intruder, Nekoma is in a big problem.


	7. Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still learning more expressive words and writings, my grammar sucks and it feels stiff.
> 
> btw this just a short update :] i will make sure i write longer for the next chapter.

"Bokuto-san, our communication center is intruded. Someone hacked into our system." Akaashi, panting and gasps for the air reach over Bokuto who's practicing archery at the field. The guy doesn't listen to Akaashi as he pulls the bow and shoot- it goes and hit 6 points. 

"AKAAASHIII!!! Look what did you do! Only 6 points." Bokuto whines, feintly whack Akaashi's head. He looses his uniform, revealing those heavily built muscles, making Akaashi in awe for seconds. Bokuto snaps his fingers infront of him, bringing back Akaashi to reality.

"You do enjoy this looks of mine, Keiji." Bokuto's face forms a naughty smirk, pleased to tease Akaashi. 

"Bokuto-san, they need you at the communication center. There's an intruder hacking our system." Akaashi shifts his attention to random space in the room, a flame of scarlet crept in a swift diagonal across his cheeks when he realized he is caught staring at Bokuto's fine manhood.

"Hm? Well, tell them to handle it, by any means they need to get rid of that intruder. I don't wanna go there, I wanna be with you." Bokuto's hands stealthily sneak into Akaashi's pants. His right exploring Akaashi's firm and statuesque body meanwhile the left hand fondles the soft arse. Akaashi half-breathlessly calls out Bokuto's name as his body react to every skinship. 

"Bo-bokuto-san..."

"Mhmmm... Akaashi, everytime I touch you, it feels like I'm touching a virgin. Do you cast a spell on your body, hmm?" The glowing yellowish eyes appraises Akaashi's reaction, and the eyes glisten as Bokuto is enjoying Akaashi's little 'performance'.

"Bokuto-san, stop! I'm going to the communication center." with brute force, Akaashi pushes Bokuto much far from him and quickly leave Bokuto who's completely unsatisfied with their play just now.

"Hmph, he's always refuse me." Bokuto moves his feet to the field again. He bends and take the bow, decided to practice archery again. It's becoming his way of relieving stress, when he thinks of putting all the burden at the end of the bow, and release it far far away.

"Bokuto, still practicing? " Konoha walks into the secluded indoor training field. Looking at his elader, Konoha sighs. He approaches the owl-looking guy and fix his uniform.

"It's windy, don't expose your body freely." says Konoha as he takes the bow from Bokuto. His eyes fixed at the sharp, pointed end of the bow.

"I've got another news about Hinata, wanna hear?" Konoha turns his head to Bokuto, not to his surprise that Bokuto has been nodding his head like a woodpecker. 

"My cousin, who is friend with Tobio-kun said that he saw Hinata went with a blond-haired guy to a restaurant in Miyagi, and they left together too." Konoha throw his sight to the grass field, inhaling the air before Bokuto grabs his hand, pulling him outside of the training field.

"Wait where are we going?! Bokuto!" he feels like flying, his feet barely get a step on the floor. Bokuto passes by some rooms in their building, ignoring all the greetings from other people. Akaashi who's just closed the door of communication room is surprised to see such scene.

"Where are you going, Bokuto-san?" 

"Date!" simple- but enough to make the whole level scream in terror. Konoha cups his face with his other free hand. Akaashi was left speechless, with his face becoming pale as further they go.

"Bokuto why did you say that to Akaashi? And stop pulling my hand!" Konoha try to escape from the tight grip, but who is he to win over Bokuto's strength, who's known to be the strongest mafia in term of physical.

"I'm dating you, Konoha. Lets go to that restaurant." Bokuto unlock his car and Konoha doesn't have other option to disobey his leader.

"You shall rephrase that again when we come back." Konoha puts a seatbelt on him and help Bokuto who's in rush, literally forgot to do the basic thing before driving.

"Wait, you usually have your driver. When was the last time you drive a car?!" his eyes shaky when Bokuto counts with his finger.

"Uh.. over a year? It doesn't matter." with confidence, Bokuto press the engine and they are already on the road. Konoha bends his body backward, trying to calm himself, murmuring prayers with him for their safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there'll be hinata × bokuto in the next chapter. i know some of you only see them as teach × disciple, but pls no hate :)


	8. Cherry Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto had a crush on Akaashi, guessed everyone around him noticed that but Akaashi himself. Not knowing what to do and adding the frustration he had whenever Akaashi didn't get his signal or whatever it is that people called, his classmate told him about Hinata. A boy from Karasuno, who will come to his school for a volleyball practice match. It was said that he's a fuckboy, not to his appearance, that's what Bokuto thought when they first met. But everything turned ridiculously insane when Bokuto asked for Hinata help to hit on Akaashi.

Approximately 5 years ago...

"Oi Bokuto, stalking your little junior?" Washio looked at the pink tint blush on his friend's cheeks. So obvious.

"Washio~ Do you think he'll like me back? What if he will freak out if I confess to him? What if he'll stop coming to practice because gay me is the last thing he want to do with? Washiooooo~" Bokuto grabbed Washio's shoulder, head down as heavy sigh slipped out from his mouth. Washio shrugged, arm rested on the desk.

"Bokuto, I don't think he'll leave our team just because you're horny and gay. He loves volleyball, as much as you do, as much as other members do too." Washio gave a comforting smile, but it wasn't enough to comfort Bokuto. 

"Why do I have to fall in love with him? Why is he so pretty? You know, whenever he sweats after practice, I feel like I want to fuㅡ" his words getting cut by Washio.

"Nope, nope. Too much information, I don't wanna listen to your inexperience fucking moment, you horn dog." hurtful enough to accept the fact that he is inexperience, Bokuto let a feint punch on the desk, defeated with his own lame self.

"I am a horn dog, I'm obsessed with his dick! Akaashi doesn't deserve me. Washioo~" Bokuto pulled the hem of Washio's shirt, giving a pleading look. Stupidly ugly, Washio thought.

"Hmm... this idea might be crazy. If you think that Akaashi thinks boy and boy relationship is weird, than just fuck him. Let actions do the work. " Washio - not any different with Bokuto, just gave him the stupidest idea ever. Bokuto lost for words, don't know whether he should judge Washio's idea or the fact that he's actually thought of that stupid idea way before, just that he was scared to tell his friends. Wow, he's totally the King of horn dog, ain't he?

"Don't give me the look that Washio-you-just-spitted-the-stupidest-shit-ever , I know, okay? But I don't know what more to dig inside my pea brain to help you! I'm straight, okay? Atleast I can help you to hit on girls." crossed arms, Washio frowned, the talk was all tedious. Not interesting for him at all. But he didn't want to leave Bokuto here, not when they'll have a practice match tomorrow. If anything change in Bokuto's emotions, negatively, he'll be at fault tomorrow. He didn't know why did that kind of rule existed or being applied, but he just don't want to trouble his team and his ace. Bokuto already shown some 'symptoms' that he'll lose control over his emotion, not so fast bitch, Washio thought. He think, and think. Idea, please appear. Anything, even if it's stupid, but don't be as stupid as Bokuto is what he plead inside his mind.

"Ahah! Bokuto! Tomorrow we have a practice match, right?" Washio snapped his fingers when an idea came to his head. Bokuto cocking his eyebrow, nod to the question.

"Karasuno will come tomorrow. You know, there was a rumor about Hinata Shoyo. I think he can help you," Washio smirked, enough for Bokuto to see his invincible pointy devil horns on his head. Bokuto didn't like that kind of look from Washio, he knew that fucker is up for something stupid again. Not better than him though.

"What is it about him?" asked Bokuto, lifting his big ass on the desk to sit on. One thing that Bokuto is proud of when it is come to his body features are ㅡ ofcourse, his ass. Everyone praised his natural built chest muscles, but come on, ass is another thing to be proud of. Maybe it's just him, since he low-key stared at some boys' asses when he found out his sexuality, Akaashi especially. 

"It is just a rumor tho, but he's a good sucker. A fuck boy, I can say. He might not look like it, but some people who had sex with him always crave for more. He made a rule that he only do sex once with anyone who asked for it. So some people went crazy over him though, enough to say he really good on bed." Washio was cut by Bokuto this time. Bokuto pressed his lips with his index finger.

"Wait, wait .. Are you asking me to fuck him?" Bokuto jaw dropped, losing his mind over another stupid idea from Washio. No, this is beyond stupid. It is too stupid that it's stupid to be called stupid. 

"Uh, yeah? Listen, my point is that his sex is irresistible. If you can learn from him and try it on Akaashi, you can change his thought of being gay is weird. That's pretty stupid but kinda genius, don't you think? Plus, if you learn enough from Shoyo, I don't think Akaashi mind to have sex with you forever." Bokuto words failed him, didn't know what to say. He exhaled, just realized that he have been holding his breath for a few seconds while listening to Washio's idea. Washio's words slowly being processed in his head, he swallowed in the idea. When he almost get a grip of the idea, his eyes glistened and twinkled, looking at Washio who already smirked ㅡ obviously being proud of his idea.

"Great idea, right? Now, let's go to the gym. We actually kinda late, 5 minutes already passed." Washio grabbed his bag, loosened his tie. Bokuto took his bag, not forgetting to switch off the fans and lamps in the classroom. Washio felt great, he didn't have to be in guilt if Bokuto's feeling down, but it's the other way around now. Bokuto's hey hey hey filling the corridor, he greeted anyone that he saw. Too happy? Well that's not a problem, he guessed. But, that was the problem. He actually put himself in a big mess. The future wasn't planning to give him a chance to take a break. What happen tomorrow will change his friend, but Washio was unaware of that. 

-

"Hey hey hey, who's Hinata Shoyo among of you?" Bokuto came to the gym too early. He barely get any sleep last night, too excited to learn how to fuck. A fucking horny ace, that's not an insult to him now. Kinda proud, actually. He will be able to fuck and make Akaashi want him more sooner, that's what made him more and more impatient.

"Me, I'm Hinata Shoyo. Nice to meet you." from another side of the court, Hinata came walking to greet Bokuto. Bokuto eyes, literally 'not' obvious, are surprised to see the figure standing infront of him.

'He might not look like it ㅡ HE REALLY DON'T LOOK LIKE IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD WASHIO!!' Bokuto screamed in his head, his eyes still glued on the innocent face of the little orange-haired boy. The boy tilted his head, questioning the look on Bokuto's face. He may not realized it, but Bokuto was scanning his entire facial feature. From the soft, fluffy orange hair that he low-key wanted to put his hands on, to the fair skin of Hinata's face, his big shiny, sparkly pair of eyes that look more endearing if it's drowning in tears of how good their sex is, to his natural light pink lips that looked so appetizing to be destroyed in kisses and then down to his neck. There, Bokuto could see a few bite marks. Washio was right, this little dude is a fuck boy. 

"Ah so you are Hinata. I'm Bokuto, Fukurodani's ace. Nice to meet you too." did he just introduced himself as the ace? How arrogant could you be, Bokuto? Suddenly pointing your nose in the air after meeting this little tangerine.

"Ace? Really?! I want to be an ace too! One day, but before that I need to surpass Asahi-san first." Hinata chuckled and glanced to the person who Bokuto believed is Karasuno's ace. The latter seemed uncomfortable with the attention. 

"So you want to be an ace? I can teach you." Bokuto grinned, hands on hip. Hinata crossed under the net and sprinted to him. 

"Really? You will do that for me? National top 5 ace gonna teach me? Woah woah! Kageyama did you hear that? I'm an honored student of the top ace!" Hinata jumped, head turned to look at the irritated Kageyama, who obviously getting jealous not because of the fact that someone great wanted to teach Hinata. Somehow Bokuto could tell the obvious, that setter dude might had a good sex with this tangerine too. He could say that was the case, because the irritated look was thrown to him, not to Hinata. Bokuto didn't feel any guilt, but he's more excited. The rumor really turned out to be true. Hinata must be good at it.

"I didn't say it is free, though. You must give me something in return for my teachings too." Bokuto smirked, slowly and closed enough to the little guy's ear.

"Fuck me after," there, he said it. Hinata was standing, frozen. Bokuto suddenly felt guilty, did the rumor pulling a betray card on him. No, please, anything but that. His face starting to lose in color, as pale as it went, his throat dried. He didn't know what to do or to say. Hinata's eyes still as big as it grew seconds before, surprised to hear those words from Bokuto. Bokuto's stomach starting to kick inside, making it more hurtful to him who was scared to death when Daichi, Karasuno's captain was heading towards them because Hinata didn't hear him calling. Just a second before Daichi came, Hinata turned his head away from Bokuto. Bokuto could see it, a line of blushes crossed over those fair skin of Hinata's face.

"Please take care of me well," was what Hinata said before he followed nagging Daichi. Was that a yes? What was that?! That's too vague! Bokuto wanted to call Hinata but a grab from behind stopped him.

Akaashi.

The 2nd year told him that the coach was calling for him. Bokuto didn't react much as he usually do whenever Akaashi is infront of him, probably still confused whether his request got accepted or rejected. Everything suddenly starting to annoy his head. The thought of his image, the thought of his pride, the thought of him being too horny that he didn't really think twice about Washio's idea. Did he actually just asked a total stranger to fuck him? You are fucking retarded horny piece of shit, Kotaro! 

-

"Bokuto-kun! You said you wanna teach me to be an ace, why aren't you going all out today?" Hinata raised his voice, as he was standing from the back row, about to set. Hinata's set wasn't as outstanding as Atsumu, the crazy setter that Bokuto had met at the national last year. Those words from Hinata somehow succeed to snap the negative thoughts out from Bokuto. He grinned. This guy, really don't know his place. Even Akaashi speak to him nicely, monotonous but that's not the problem. There are more to Akaashi that made Bokuto fell hard for him.

The game continued for countless rounds and Fukurodani won the most, as expected from national team. After that, they went to a tedious meeting with the coaches. Ukai Keishin, the young coach, probably gay. Bokuto really didn't have anything better to do but checking on others and spotted who were gay and who weren't. His eyes glued on that young coach, and it shifted to the young teacher beside him. 

'It's probably him. Damn it, just looking at them, I can tell how loud is that teacher on bed. How the fuck did I'm inexperience when I have these kind of knowledge. It must be great to fuck him, right coach? He must've looked so good when he cry,' Bokuto didn't realize that he actually spoke what's on his mind, it wasn't too loud but enough for Konoha and Washio who sat besides him to hear it. Fortunately, three of them were sitting far behind and not too close with other members.

"Bokuto, you seriously have that thought in your mind?" Washio threw a very disgusted look to Bokuto. Now he couldn't look at those two the same way again. Konoha wasn't as disgusted as Washio, but to think that his friend actually spare some times to think and imagine those in a fucking meeting was what disturbing him. Bokuto shoved his head between his knees, embarrassed that his friend heard him.

"Bro, you really need to find someone to fuck. You're in terrible state. I don't want to think if there'll be day where you gone crazy and shove your dick to any strangers just because you're sex-deprived." Konoha, not even in a slightest guilt adding more pain in Bokuto's head.

"Shut the fuck up, Konoha! I'm not a sex maniac, okay? I'm just too scared that I will lose Akaashi to someone else if I don't claim him anytime sooner. If there's anything that could work easier than sex, I wouldn't have got my way to ask that kid to fuck me!" Bokuto messed his hair. His eyes searched for Hinata. It wasn't long enough to search for that boy as his hair as too outstanding. He sweat too much that his fluffy cloudy hair now became wet curly with darker shade of orange. Hot, fucking hot. That was what Bokuto thought. He didn't think that was weird of him to think someone is hot other than Akaashi, he guessed that was just a reflex from him as being gay. Men are hot when they're drenched in sweat, so it is normal for him to think that, right?

After the meeting ended, all the team members were getting ready to head to the classrooms, where the school have prepared some futon beds for them to sleep. Bokuto was told to wait because the coach wanted to have a short talk with him, more like getting scold for his play today. Although Fukurodani won most of the matches, Bokuto wasn't playing well, everyone witnessed it. But at that time, Bokuto really couldn't focus to what his coach was saying. His head was full with Hinata. Weird, isn't it? Maybe Bokuto has a fetish for sweat-drenched guy? Is that even a fetish?

"Sleep early, get your rest well. I want you to play at your best tomorrow. It's a shame that the other school pointed out your weak play," the coach was referring to Hinata. Bokuto nodded his head, didn't want the coach to add more to his words. 

Bokuto headed to where was supposed to be the classrooms but he stumbled upon Hinata, who was rushing to what it seemed to be the shower as he had toiletries on his hand and towel wrapped around his neck. 

"Uh, Bokuto-kun. Uh-uhmm.. do you know where is the shower? I... I..is that true there are ghost singing in the shower at late night?" Hinata looked so scared that he trembled. Pfft, so he actually scared of ghost. Cute.

"Why are you going to shower alone if you're this scared?" Bokuto questioned, somehow he felt relieved to see that Hinata could talk to him normally. He was overthinking that Hinata will ignore him because of his request earlier.

"I- uhmm.. After the meeting, I went to the classroom and fell asleep. When I woke up, everyone already done showering. Some already asleep, but I couldn't find other members. The other teams' classroom already dark, I guessed they're already asleep. Waitㅡ you, you are Bokuto-kun, right? I'm not speaking to a ghost, right?!" Hinata freaked out, but he didn't run away, heck he couldn't run away, his feet were already weak because all of that trembling. Bokuto laughed, insensitive with the little guy who are scared to death.

"No, it's really me. Can't believe me?" he asked. Hinata quickly shook his head, obviously that would be his respond. Bokuto crossed his arm, thought of an interesting way to make a process of the original plan. 

"I said you need to fuck me after before the game. Now, do you believe me? Ghost won't know what I said to you if they're imposting" at the end of his lips, formed a naughty smirk. Hinata seemed too small now, like a prey waiting for him to eat and have a taste of his sweet flesh.

"You are right. But why did you ask for that, Bokuto-kun?" Hinata dropped his shoulders, less scared than before. He now believed he was talking to the real Bokuto.

"Why? Well... to be honest I liked someone and I knew about you being good at sex. I want to learn that from you to get him." Bokuto didn't plan to hide anything from Hinata. For Akaashi, to be wrapped around his fingers and be his forever, Bokuto took this as sacrifice. He need to sacrifice his virginity to Hinata, so he could get a bigger reward after.

"Have you showered, Bokuto-kun? Let's shower together. I'm still scared to shower alone." Hinata formed a smile on his face, a bitter smile to be exact. He didn't really mind to what was Bokuto's reason to fuck him, which left Bokuto to feel a little unsatisfied with his response. What? Is his reason was boring? Did anyone who has fucked him before gave the same reason? 

"I will wait here, go get your stuffs." Hinata added, when Bokuto didn't seem to give any response nor to move. Bokuto quickly sprinted to the classroom where his stuffs belonged to. He took his toothbrush, new shirt and towel only for he thought he could borrow the rest from Hinata. He then left the classroom, closed the door tightly before meeting Hinata again. They both walked to the shower room, with Bokuto leading them as it his school area. They didn't talk during their walk, just silence accompanying them. Bokuto became nervous as his gay thoughts came to mess his head again. When they arrived, Bokuto switched on the light. There were not much of body shampoo scents in the shower room, telling them that the last people left the shower quite long ago. Bokuto was nervous. Hinata didn't answer him. Will they do it in the shower? Or was Hinata playing a trick on him? If Hinata chose the latter, sorry, but he would literally lose his mind and make that little boy regret his decision.

Hinata didn't pay him attention. The boy casually took off his clothes, showing his fair bare skin. Bokuto examined every part of his skin. Then to his short, Hinata took it off with single action. His thighs enough to make Bokuto to drool. Bokuto gulped, his eyes already dropped to the only fabric left on Hinata. As if he felt something piercing over his body, Hinata turned his head to see Bokuto checking on him. He quickly took his shirt on the floor and threw it to Bokuto.

"Bokuto-kun! Please don't look at me like that. You look scarier than the ghost just now!" Hinata took some steps away from Bokuto. He chose a shower that was quite far from where Bokuto was standing. He paid no mind and just let the water from shower torrent down onto his body. Bokuto didn't move yet. He was still focused on Hinata, he didn't realize that his breathe was getting heavier the more he look at Hinata.

Hinata arched his chest forward, letting the water drops directly onto his face. His left hand gently traveling his bare skin, and it stopped on his nipple. He teased himself being tickled with his hand. The other hand reached over his dick that angrily arose inside of his underwear. Bokuto's eyes trailed every move that Hinata made. Hinata was enjoying himself meanwhile Bokuto was trying hard to not get a boner. He didn't know whether that was a green light from Hinata or that was a routine for Hinata whenever he shower. Seriously, he wanted Hinata to stop those sexy show or he really gonna turn into a beast. His dick was sore, didn't want to help its owner at all. His dick want Hinata, that all he could think of. 

Moan.

Hinata let out a moan... and that's it, that's the last straw.

Bokuto tore off his shirt, minding less to his unfortunate shirt. He went to Hinata who was unaware of him. Turning the little body around, Bokuto roughly pinned Hinata on the wall. The boy was caught off guard. First thing first, Bokuto mashed his lips with Hinata's. Hinata was surprised but he didn't reject it. Their kiss was a mess at first, well, Bokuto was indeed inexperience. He really at the starting point. Hinata let his hands rest on the bulky shoulder of Bokuto's. That way it was easier to close the distance between them. Before it was rough and mess, now Hinata led the kiss softly. Without words, he led Bokuto to where his lips supposed to be. When Bokuto got a handle of it, he didn't have to struggle to unlatch Hinata's lips. His tongue slid into that little mouth of Hinata as if the latter were ready to invite him, and it explored every part inside. Another moan from Hinata, but Bokuto could merely see his face when he moaned because of the instantaneous and hungry tongue that also didn't want to lose their battle. From passionate to rough and steamy make out session, Bokuto's head and body felt lighter. He now found himself drawn more to Hinata's kisses. He indeed really good at this. In short amount of time, Bokuto found himself embarrassed at the fact that the little guy infront of him are way more experience than him, who was supposed to have bigger sexual appearance.

"Bokuto-kuunnn..." Hinata swallowed the water from the shower, mixed with Bokuto's warm saliva. Bokuto was big, could be counted thrice bigger than him. His tongue size enough to fill 3/4 inside Hinata's mouth, that was why Hinata was out of breath and produced too many moan from kissing alone. Hinata pulled his lips away from and turned his body to face the wall. He bend his body, showing his back skin. Sexy, his position was too sexy. Bokuto didn't spare any thoughts to stop. He took off his shorts and underwear, practically revealing his big sore dick. Hinata took a glance, and was surprised to see the veins on Bokuto's member. He probably have hold it for too long. Gently, Bokuto grabbed Hinata's waist and decrease the distance between them. Hinata could feel the hard dick sliding through his ass line. 

"Hinata, can Iㅡ" before he could finish his words, Hinata already nod. He wanted it, Hinata wanted his dick. Bokuto smiled and slowly led the tip of his body to the hole who've been craving for his dick. With force, Bokuto pushed his dick all in, Hinata screamed in surprised. He didn't expect Bokuto to do that, but he didn't complain. The jolting sensation when his dick went inside him was everything that he could ask for during sex. 

"Was that too painful? Your inside is squeezing my dick, it felt like my dick is about to break." Bokuto gritted his teeth. Hinata shook his head, gesturing with his fingers that he can proceed. Bokuto slowly pulling his dick before he push it back inside. Then he started to ride Hinata. Slowly, but the speed increased every seconds. The cold water from the shower didn't help to cool them down. It was hot, steamy and sticky. Hinata moan at every breath that he exhaled. 

"Bokuto-kun, fuck me. Fuck me harder," Hinata had already lose to their speed. He could feel Bokuto's dick filling inside him, he could feel it went through to his stomach. He's big, too big. Hinata couldn't remember anyone as big as Bokuto's, and he totally lucky to accept his request.

"Hinata, I'm coming." Bokuto riding his dick way faster, making Hinata to scream louder. When he was about to reach his climax, Bokuto pulled his dick out, but Hinata quickly shoved his dick back in, making him to cum inside. Bokuto was surprised and the extreme guiltiness came to punch him in the stomach. However Hinata turned to face him and smiled. Hinata closed the shower tap. He then kneeled and crawled to Bokuto's thighs. His dick is still hard. Hinata looked so amused by it. He teasingly lick Bokuto's balls, and the latter felt the jolt striking inside his body. It was good, fucking good. Hinata then moved his tounge to where seemed to be the end drop of the cum, licking and swallowing it until he reached the tip of the dick. After cleaning the cum load left on Bokuto's dick, he started to do a blowjob. Bokuto didn't complain, heck as if he could do that when his mind already lose control over the sex he's having. From kiss to blowjob, Hinata never fail to give him the excellent services. His tongue really is skillful that Bokuto wondered how many people that Hinata had sex with. Having that thought made him pissed off and he forced his dick went inside Hinata's mouth, he felt Hinata's throat and he quickly pulled his dick. Hinata gasped for air and coughed, probably didn't expect that from Bokuto.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata. Did that hurt?" Bokuto bend his body to see Hinata's face, but the latter let out another laugh. He smiled, shook his head. 

"I didn't know you like it rough, Bokuto-kun." Hinata said as he grabbed Bokuto's thighs, to help himself to stand. He realized it just now how his back and thighs are hurting because of their sex. Bokuto's stamina (and dick) are really something else, nothing new, but it was really different from what he had.

" Let's shower and head to sleep. We need our energy ready for tomorrow. " Hinata pulled Bokuto into another kiss, but this time it was short, too short for Bokuto to be exact. But Bokuto didn't regret his choice. Washio was right. He is... irresistible. Bokuto wanted more, but he hold himself. His mind already back for taking control, gladly. Hinata turned on the shower and just do the normal showering thingy, as if they didn't just screaming for God-know-how-loud-they-were during sex. Deep inside, Bokuto felt somehow sad. Sad that this ended too quick for him. Was it too quick? Or was it actually long enough? He couldn't care about the time. As he was showering, his eyes glued on Hinata. He caught himself admiring and realizing every good aspects about Hinata's body. Those body, what does it taste like? Those thighs, what does it looked like if he forcefully spread it wide? Bokuto couldn't think of anything but what more to do when they have sex again.

Again...

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was my first time writing smut for uhmmm i couldn't remember when was the last time i did? or actually i haven't? so if it wasn't too "steamy" for you guys, im sorry! ngeee im still learning with the expressive writings tho. Hopefully it will get better soon~ Feel free to leave any thoughts in the comments ;)


	9. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Kageyama are tied in a contract?!

Bokuto wiped his body clean. Hinata had already wore his large-sized shirt and short pants. Silence. They both walked out from the shower room.

Bokuto walked slower, didn't even bother to catch up with Hinata's steps. Everything Washio said came into his mind, and he hated it. He stared through Hinata's neck. His dirty mind started to wander the small boy's figure again. He wanted to bite that, and he actually did.

_He bit Hinata._

"Bokuto-san!" Hinata gasped, quickly backed away from Bokuto. Bokuto eyes didn't show any guilt, but instead a passion, deep lust possessing him.

"Can we do it again?" finally, the words came out from Bokuto's mouth. He expected _that_ answer, and he didn't plan to give up either.

"Sure," a thin flush of pink appear on Hinata's cheeks.

"I knew it, but Hinata please heaㅡ wait what? Youㅡ you said yes?! Did you just said yeㅡ" Hinata quickly cupped Bokuto's mouth to shut him up. He put his index finger on his lips, signaling the latter to volume down his voice.

"Cut it. You know I don't do sex twice with any people. It's just that I haven't do it for almost two months now, okay? I refrained myself because I want to take care of my health too. But... When we did that just now, I realized how I missed doing it. So, Bokuto-san, would you want to fuck me?" slowly, Hinata brought Bokuto's hand to his ass, while his other hand groped Bokuto's hard dick.

_He's huge._ Hinata thought.

Like a peacock, Bokuto nodded. The latter giggled.

"Then, lead me to the room, sir." Hinata winked. Bokuto gulped, trying to calm himself. He picked up Hinata and with care he went to another building. Yes, to where his classroom was. The thought of fucking someone in his own classroom turned him on more and more.

As he carried Hinata and walking upstairs, they both smashing their lips together hungrily. The sound that Hinata made when their kisses loose was so damn sexy.

"Are you always this sexy, Hinata?" Bokuto smirked. Hinata teasingly purr close to Bokuto's ear. It brought shiver and excitement to Bokuto.

"Guess I will get to witness that sexiness more tonight." Bokuto planted a soft kiss on between Hinata's eyes.

With his left foot, Bokuto slide open the door. He didn't bother to switch on the lamps, as the ray of moonlight from the outside of the window was enough for their sights.

"Bokuto-san, you'll be the only person that get to fuck me twice. What do you feel?" asked Hinata as Bokuto slowly put him on the teacher's table. Bokuto didn't answer but he took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Placing his hand on the table, pining down Hinata, he proudly smile.

"I am already grateful, for meeting you." as he said that, Hinata quickly pulled him into kisses. Their tounge colliding, aggresively exploring each other's mouth. Heavy breath came out from Hinata's mouth along with his loud moan. He need to agree, Bokuto's a good kisser. He almost came if he keep continue kissing Bokuto. Hinata took of his shorts and spread his legs.

"Would you help me here, sir?" Hinata smirked, inserting one of his finger in his glory hole. Bokuto on his one knee, spreading Hinata's leg wider to admire the beautiful view.

"I would love to if you call me Kou-chan." Bokuto stared through the shining eyes of Hinata, who also looking at him with same thoughts. They wanted each other. Hinata smirked, grabbing the hem of his shirt and bite it.

"Kou-chan, please fuck me hard." Hinata pulled Bokuto closer to him. With that, Bokuto didn't hold back anymore, he promised to himself, he will fuck Hinata until he lose all his stamina tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What? Hinata and Bokuto-kun can't participate morning practice because they saw ghost last night? Hahahahahahhaa" Nishinoya laughed out loud after hearing the news from Kiyoko. The other members also laugh and talking about how the ghosts looked like. Tsukishima, who heard them, walked to the King who were busy stretching.

"Did you hear about it? Hinata and Bokuto-kun couldn't join our practice. because they were traumatized after seeing ghost." said Tsukishima. Kageyama stopped stretching and looked up to Kageyama.

"And your point is? That boke always do stupid stuffs." Kageyama groaned and continue stretching again. Tsukishima kneeled down and tilted his head, disbelief.

"Are you deaf? Ghost. Ghost do not exist. I think they had a very good _together_ time last night." Tsukishima stared at Kageyama, expecting a reaction. Kageyama did react like what he expected, but it faded away quickly.

"It is none of my business." Kageyama turned away from facing Tsukishima. Tsukishima arched his body forward, decreasing the distance between them.

"King-chan, I told you to forget him, right? Hmm? To what length do you want to keep on rejecting me, King-chan?" Tsukishima whispered the words to Kageyama, making the latter blushed lightly.

"Don't call me that, Kei. The contract is not binded, I did not agree. You did not agree to it too. Why are you suddenly being otherwise?" this time Kageyama faced Tsukishima. Tsukishima smile disappeared.

"You don't remember? I can clearly recall your face when you begged me, it was too ugly yet I felt amazing. You begged on your knee, wanting me so bad. You really don't remember? Even if you don't, I will. Forever, I will remember it. So I decided to agree with the contract. Hinata is not yours, and you are not his. You are mine to begin with, King-chan." Tsukishima patted Kageyama's head and left him. Kageyama glared at Tsukishima who were approaching Yachi and Yamaguchi. He stood up and walked to the coach.

"Coach, sensei, I need to take some air, can I?" he asked for their permission and they both nodded. Kageyama inhaled the fresh air, trying to calm himself.

"Kei." the name left from Kageyama's mouth. He couldn't believed he was tied to such contract. He didn't forget that day too, actually. He begged Tsukishima to give him a good sex. He didn't want to tell him that he was actually lost his rationality that night and wrongly mistook Tsukishima as Hinata, because Tsukishima was not wearing his glasses and the room was too dark that he couldn't differentiate between blond and orange hair. It looked identical under the dim moonlight. He admitted, Tsukishima was good in bed. But something stopping him from accepting the contract, besides not having any feelings for Tsukishima.

"Kageyama, the practice is about to start." _him,_ Kageyama thought. Yamaguchi approached Kageyama from behind. Kageyama slowly nodded and they both walked back to the gym.

_Yamaguchi likes Kei,_

_and Kei definitely felt the same way._

_That night was just something that Kei found fun because I was being submissive to him._

_That sadist dominant motherfucker._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_-_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Present time..._

"Shou-chan, what are you doing with the computer?" Atsumu bend his body to look at the computer. Ahhh... more codings that he can't understand.

"I was trying to _say hello_ to Nekoma." Hinata smiles brightly, he was satisfied with his first work. All Inarizaki members treated him well. They gave him enough food, actually more than enough. Comfortable room, more like a huge room with all his favourite things. No doubt, it must be Atsumu. Atsumu knew everything that he likes, almost everything about him. Atsumu didn't forget to bring him to pay respect to his late parent and Natsu, together with other Inarizaki members. He is being spoiled too much, thanks to Atsumu, who seemed to be more clingy to him day by day. Atsumu softly kiss Hinata's lips, making the small guy's cheeks flushing crimson tint.

"You look cute and pretty today too, Shou-chan." with soft and loving smile, another kiss placed on Hinata's forhead.

"Atsumu-san, you're being too clingy these days. I'm spoiled too much. I haven't done much for the team." Hinata worryingly looking straight at Atsumu. Atsumu ruffles the fluffy orange hair.

"I told you, right? I love you. That's why I'm doing this for you. Don't worry about the others. We have plans, you'll just have to wait for my commands. I may be spoiling you too much, but the members didn't gave me the leader role if they don't trust me." the loving looks never leave Atsumu's face whenever he look at Hinata.

"You always say I love you. You know, Iㅡ uhmm.. I don'tㅡ" Hinata's words being cut by the sudden long kiss from Atsumu and they stayed like that for awhile.

"Shou-chan. We had this conversation before, didn't we? I told you, I've always love you, even when you have not known me before. I also told you that I will make you fall for me, slowly, but surely that time will come. Whether you badly doubt it or not, it's not my concern. I love you." Atsumu break the kiss and pat the orange-haired Hinata. He then leave the room with door closed.

"Ahh.. this is not.." Hinata stares blankly to the door where Atsume left. His face is still hot because of the confession. It's not like that was the first time Atsumu told him. Atsumu always do that, even infront of other members. And weirdly, Hinata always blush at those words, everytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii sorry for not updating, i need a break since i got lots of assignments :") anyways, i will actively updating starting next week because i will have my midsem break yahooo~💖

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in AO3 so I really hope that you guys can give reviews in comments. 
> 
> A/N : This will be a Mafia × Hinata Harem au (don't worry there are other non-hinata ships too *winks* )


End file.
